


holiday happiness and surprises

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Ball, Christmas at Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, sixth years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: He'd been planning it for months when the Christmas Ball was announced Scorpius knew that it would be a perfect time.The only thing is, he goes about asking Rose to the Ball all wrong... thankfully his fellow Prefect, and one of Rose's many cousins come to his rescue and things are back on track.He just hopes that things go to plan.





	holiday happiness and surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaindkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/gifts).



It had been the last week of November when the announcement of the Christmas Ball was given out at dinner one night. The whispers that ensued was no surprise. As Rose sat hearing her fellow Ravenclaws wonder about who they would be asked by, and who some of the more popular students — including quite a few of her own cousins — would ask as a date she sat there happy in the knowledge that she didn’t need to fret about that. She’d been with Scorpius for nearly three years now, they were solid as a rock and there was no doubt that they would go together. She caught his eye over the crowded Great Hall and saw him smile and gently nod his head to her unasked question. 

She was glad that they’d announced it so early, she hadn’t brought any of her fancy dresses from her wardrobe at home with her, which meant she would need to send an owl home and see about getting one brought up when it was the next Hogwarts weekend. Artemis would never be able to carry one up here herself, they were too heavy. 

As the meal ended and the students were flooding out into the Entrance Hall and back to their common rooms Rose felt a tug on her arm, she looked around to see Albus, taken aback she slowed her steps as he pulled her off to one side. She adored her cousin, he was one of her closest friends and the cause of her and Scorpius becoming friends in the first place. “What’s up Alby?” She said, using her old pet name for him, he looked worried. 

“Nothing, someone wants to talk to you,  _ in private _ ,” he said. Nodding his head towards a broom cupboard near the stairs. “I said I’d try to get him ten minutes alone with you… as he is supposed to be on duty tonight.” 

Rose quickly hugged her cousin “thanks Alby,” she smiled before slipping through the door. She wondered what he wanted to say that couldn’t wait, and he didn’t want to be overheard. 

Before she had even shut the door she could smell him behind her, this cupboard was smaller than she’d expected. As she turned around her eyes adjusting to the dim light coming from the lantern hung above their heads she felt Scorpius pull her towards him. “Hello you,” he said before placing soft butterfly kisses down her neck. 

“Scorp…” Rose started a warning tone in her voice. As much as she loved him kissing her like that he clearly wanted something. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing,” He murmured against her neck, his breath tickling her as he spoke. “I just wanted to see you... And to ask you not to buy a new dress for the ball.” 

“I wasn’t planning to, I was gonna get mum to send me one from home.” 

“You don’t need to do that either,” he said, finally stopping his kisses. 

“Why?” She replied, her eyes wide and her heart in her mouth. “I need something to wear.” Unless he wasn’t planning on asking her to go... or worse. She couldn’t do this, not here, not now. Before he had the chance to react she wrenched her way out of his arms, pulled the door open and ran out of the cupboard and straight up the stairs getting as far away from Scorpius as she could. 

Scorpius was left standing there, gobsmacked, that was not what he expected. All he wanted to tell her was he knew where the perfect dress for her was, and that was hanging in his mother’s wardrobe at home, and he knew that he’d be able to convince his mother to lend her it. 

Still, not knowing what exactly had happened he headed towards the Slytherin Common Room to gather his thoughts before having to head out on duty. Suddenly hating the fact that he was due to be paired with Lucy for rounds tonight. All he needed this instant was to be paired with another Weasley girl. 

 

Rose had made her way through the groups of students still loitering in the hallways, no real destination in mind, she just needed to get away from him. Was he really thinking of breaking up with her? It was the only reason she could think about him telling her that she didn’t need to sort out a dress for the ball. The thought of him breaking up with her at all hurt, the thought about it now made her want to die. It wasn’t until she was up on the Astronomy Tower that she stopped to take a breath. She sat on the floor, her back to the battlements she hugged her knees towards her as she tried to fight back the tears that were ready to fall. 

All she wanted was to be alone, she couldn’t deal with seeing anyone right now, and wanted to steer clear from her family as well as Scorpius. She couldn’t deal with any questions from well-meaning people. She wouldn’t even know what to say if someone asked what was wrong. If she could get away with it she would sleep up here, but she knew that wasn’t possible and if she tried Scorpius would come across her on his rounds. 

Once she’d calmed down somewhat she retreated downstairs and made her way to her common room, knowing she was safe from everyone she didn’t want to see in there. It was the first time she was happy to not have any of them in Ravenclaw with her — well not any more. 

 

All Scorpius really wanted to do was go and find Rose, so having to do a prefect duty in the first place wasn’t thrilling, and having to wait for Lucy to arrive was just pissing him off. “Finally,” he snapped when the lively red-haired Weasley cousin of Rose’s finally arrived. He stalked ahead of her not even wanting to hear her pathetic reason for being late. 

“What’s got your knickers in a bunch?” She asked as she matched his strides easily. 

“Nothing,” he said, not looking around. “I just want this over with. I have things to do.” 

“Like find my cousin?” She asked. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. “Roxy said she’d seen Rose running past her nearly in tears.” She stood facing him, arms folded across her chest waiting for him to say something. 

“Yes, I want to find her.” He sighed. “She just got upset and ran away… I have no idea why and I just want to sort things.” He looked genuinely sad. “I don’t even know what upset her.” 

“Why didn’t you go straight after her?” Lucy asked stunned. “That would have been the best thing” 

“I didn’t expect her to get upset, let alone run off.” 

“What were you talking about before she ran off?” 

“I was trying to tell her not to bother sorting out a dress for the ball because I know where the perfect one for her is.” 

“Ah,” Lucy grinned. “If you worded it like that she may have thought you were saying about not going.”

Scorpius wanted to bang his head against a brick wall. How had he not thought about that?! What sort of boyfriend does that make him? What was she thinking now if that is why she ran away?!

“Go on then,” Lucy sighed. “Go find her, you’ll be no use here worrying. I’ll cover for you.” 

Scorpius hugged her. “Thank you.” He said before running in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower. Hoping that she was hiding out there and someone would help him get in. 

 

When he came to the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower Scorpius was happy to find two fifth years in front of the doorway. “Do you mind if I come in with you?” He whispered to them as they were clearly working out the answer to the riddle. They looked around and just nodded. He smiled at them both as they said “answer” to the door which opened granting them entrance to their common room. 

Scorpius’s jaw dropped as he stepped through the door after them and saw the Ravenclaw Common Room for the very first time. It’s beauty, in his eyes, rivalled that of his own houses common room down in the Slytherin Dungeons. His eyes moved around the room in search of the messy red hair of his girlfriend. His heart began to fall as he couldn’t see her at all. He was wondering where she could be when he was bumped into by someone behind him. Turning around he smiled as she stood there. 

“Scorpius? What are you doing in here?” She asked, her voice thick with tears. “How did you get in?” 

“I had to come and find you,” he said. Holding his hands out, for her to take them. “And I came in with some fifth years.”

“Well, you can just go away. I don’t want to see you right now.” She ignored his outstretched hands and tried to push past him. “Go away, you should be on patrol with Lucy now anyway.” 

He grabbed her arms to stop her walking away from him, “Rose, please…” he begged. “I’m sorry okay? I worded things wrong. Please, can we just talk?” 

She sighed, “fine, but not here.” She moved past him again and back out the way she had just come in, pulling him along behind her as he still had hold of her arm. 

Once out in the corridor, she wheeled around to face him. “Come on then,” she said. Folding her arms across her chest and waiting for him to start speaking. 

“I was trying to tell you that I am working on getting you the perfect dress for the ball so you didn’t have to worry about sorting one out.” He rushed. “I just worded it wrong.” 

Rose stood there, still not speaking. Not knowing what to say. 

“I’m sorry Ro,” he said, letting her arm go and pulling her into a hug. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“I thought you were breaking up with me.” She said in a small voice against his chest. Thawing now she was back in his arms and his words had fully sunk in. “It is what you made it sound like. That’s why I ran off. I’m so sorry.” 

He pushed her away, so he could look into her eyes at that. “I’d never break up with you Ro,” now he had tears in his eyes at the thought of making her think that. “I love you, with everything I have and I never want to live without you.” He squeezed her tightly. “And you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?” 

“Okay,” she nodded against him. “I was just hurt and panicking and I didn’t want to hear the conversation with where I thought it was going.” 

“Well you know what I was saying now, next time let me finish what I want to say before jumping to conclusions.” 

“Sure,” she said, smiling now. “Do you need to get back to Lucy?” 

“She said she’d cover for me,” he smiled. “But we can always go and see if you want? I do feel bad for leaving her in the lurch, even if she told me to.” 

“I’ll come with you, you know what Lucy can be like.” Rose smiled. She loved her cousin but didn’t half get annoyed with her at times. 

 

It took early fifteen minutes of walking through the corridors to find Lucy, who was at the foot of the Astronomy Tower with a furious look on her face. That soon changed as she saw Rose and Scorpius approaching hand in hand. “You sorted things then?” 

Scorpius just nodded. 

“It was all just a misunderstanding.” Rose blushed. “I need to learn to hear people out at times.” 

The other two just laughed, which made Rose blush harder. 

“Anyway, less about all of that. We came to find out if you needed your patrol partner back?” Rose asked, pleading with her eyes what she was too ashamed to say aloud. 

“I think I’ll cope, just for tonight. You guys go have some fun.” Lucy smiled. “You need to let your hair down a little Rose.” 

Rose embraced her cousin, “thank you,” she whispered as she let go before the pair headed off towards the ground floor.

* * *

 

Sat with Lucy and Roxy in their dorm room Rose was happier than she ever imagined that she could be. She had the perfect dress thanks to Scorpius, and she wanted nothing more than to be in the Great Hall dancing the night away with the love of her life. They had half an hour left to get ready, three dresses were hung up around the room, each of them had finished their makeup, the only thing left to do before getting into their dresses was tackling the untameable mop of red lock atop Rose’s head. 

“Up or down?” Lucy asked, she’d always been good with hair and was the person that Rose always went to when she was in need of advice. 

“Down, definitely down.” Rose nodded, Scorpius has always said he prefers her with her hair down, and it is so rare that she does wear it down that it will be a nice change. 

“Maybe if we curled it?” Lucy suggested, “it could tame your natural curls and get it to sit better.” 

“That sounds like a plan.” Lucy agreed, she didn’t know how they would manage it but implicitly trusted the girls beside her. 

Twenty minutes later, Lucy passed Rose a mirror, as she looked at her reflection she was mesmerized. “How did you do it?”

“With a lot of wandwork,” Roxy muttered. “We better get in our dresses or we will be late.” 

They rushed into their dresses, zipping each other up and putting last minute touches to their looks. 

With a deep breath, Rose looked at her cousins, “Ready?” 

“As we’ll ever be,” they said looking at one another. “Where are you meeting Scorpius?” Lucy added. 

“Bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, what about you two, where are you meeting your dates?” 

“In the common room.” Roxy smiled. 

“Okay, I’ll head off now, see you guys in there.” Rose smiled as she moved toward the door. 

 

She somehow managed to get through the Gryffindor Common Room completely unnoticed, which made her smile. She moved between groups of students as she headed to meet Scorpius. As she got to the top of the stairs she saw him stood there in his dress robes, a with hints of the same silvery blue of her dress in them, she suddenly felt butterflies looking down at him, it had been a long time since she’d felt them. He gazed up at her with a grin on his face. She slowly made her way down the stairs, picking up the skirts of her dress so she didn’t trip over the hem. A floor length dress and heels were new to her, she was scared of falling and looking like an idiot. As she reached the penultimate step Scorpius reached up and put his hands on her waist and lifted her down, moving his arms to hug her whilst her feet were still off the ground. “Hello beautiful,” he said, the gleam of candlelight in his eyes.  

She blushed and swatted at his shoulder. “Put me down,” she was giggling as she spoke, she had no real issue with him holding her like that, she loved it which he knew, but they were in other people’s way. 

He did as she asked, gently putting her down beside him. “You really do look beautiful in that dress, it suits you perfectly.”

“Thank you,” she kissed him on the cheek, “those dress robes suit you, more than I thought they would when you showed me them.”  She took hold of his hand, “we should head inside now.” She said as the room around them emptied. 

“Come on then,” he replied, leading her through the doors into the Great Hall.

 

As they stepped through the doors Rose couldn't believe her eyes. The Great Hall looked so different. The only thing that was still there was the candles floating above them all underneath the ceiling which showed the star-filled sky above. The rest of the hall was decked out with Christmas trees bedecked in ornaments, lights and tinsel. As they walked further in, she saw all the round tables around the edge of the room, leaving most of the floor open for dancing. There was a band set up on the dias that the professors would normally sit on. “Wow,” was all Rose could manage. 

“This place certainly looks different.” Scorpius nodded, pulling her into his side. “Let’s go and see where we’re sitting.” He added, nodding to a large chart on the wall. 

 

Once they’d found their seats Scorpius went to see some other prefects, leaving Rose to sit down and get her bearings. She still couldn’t believe her eyes at how wonderfully festive the hall looked when he returned with Lucy, Albus and Roxy and their respective dates, in tow. 

“You okay?” he asked, leaning over and gently kissing her cheek as he sat in the seat to her left. “I found the others at our table.” He grinned. Happy that they would be surrounded by her family, it made this night more perfect than it was already going to be, hopefully. 

“I’m fine,” she smiled. “Slightly hungry though.” As she spoke food suddenly appeared on the platters and in the bowls in the middle of the table. 

The others quickly sat down, as Professor McGonagall called out above the chatter from around the room. “Let the festivities begin.” As she sat back down Rose started putting food on her plate. Taking a little of everything and pouring herself some spiced apple juice in one of the jugs. A hush came over the room as everyone tucked into the food. 

Once all the plates were cleared and any leftover food and the plates had all been magically moved to the kitchens the band started playing and people moved towards the dance floor. 

Scorpius held out his hand to Rose, “let’s go and dance?” he asked, she took his hand and got to her feet before he led her onto the dance floor and snatched her up into his arms as they glided in a waltz to the music. 

 

***

 

It was half past ten, Rose was begging to go and sit down and rest, Scorpius could see people were beginning to return to their dorms. “Stay for one more moment?” He begged. 

Taking a deep breath, he knew it was now or never. He sank down onto one knee before her in the middle of the dance floor. “Rose <middle> Weasley,” He said, looking up to her face. “I love you with every fibre of my being, I don’t want to spend a day without you. Will you marry me?” He produced a small box, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring, matching the dress she was currently wearing perfectly. 

“Yes,” she smiled. Fighting back tears that had sprung to her eyes. “Of course I will.” 

Scorpius slid the ring onto her left hand as he rose to his feet and pulled her into a tight hug. Before their friends and her family descended on them in a massive group hug. 

 


End file.
